Ties that Bond and Gag
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: It's something you just kind of stare at.
1. Chapter 1

There was a story I started a while ago with this title, but I got rid of it once _Zuko Alone_ made air. But here this is, a completely random collection of snippets that make very little sense to me. I blame **hanfutsu **who wrote a little snippet piece in the katarazuko community. Ideas bloomed in my brain. Brain bloom!

…

Here's your story.

_Ties That Bond (and Gag)_

"Zuko and I are getting married!"

Needless to say, Sokka, Aang, and Toph were very confused. Especially since it was barely dawn, and Katara looked wide awake.

"So, um…" Toph rubbed her eyes, crawling out of the stone tent she always made. "…What?"

Aang's eyes were wide, and he just kind of stared.

Sokka crawled back into his sleeping bag. "I'm still asleep, and this is a nightmare. Wake me up in a few more hours."

Katara smiled and hummed.

"No, seriously," Toph said. "I might be blind and deaf. What did she say? Because I heard Zuko and Katara were getting married. But I don't think that's possible. Is it? It's early."

Aang just kind of stared.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo. More.

_Ties That Bond (and Gag)_

"You have to be nice."

"I can't be nice. It's _Zuko_."

"You'll be nice. Remember I know how to hurt you."

"Can I be drunk instead?"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ties That Bond (and Gag)_

Azula opened the letter and just kind of stared.

"What the f—"

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked.

The Fire Nation princess handed her the letter.

"We're invited to a wedding."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm officially back at school. It's pretty nice. Gives me an excuse to get up in the morning.

_Ties that Bond (and Gag)_

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. They've completely disappeared."

"Um… guys…"

"I mean, she drags us out here, and disappears!"

"Maybe she ran away to avoid it. We're saved!"

"No serious, guys. I'm pretty sure she's still here."

"Then where is she?"

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"…No… But I have a really strong feeling she's still interested in this wedding."

"What makes you say that?"

"Did we check in here?"

"No! Don't open that—"

"Oh my god my eyes!"

"EW! EW! It burns!"

"I told you…"

"Alright, I'm here. What's—_oh my god_! What are they doing?"

"I'm pretty sure that's _your_ brother making out with _his_ sister."

"I told you guys not to look in there."

"My virgin eyes!"

"We really should've planned this better."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ties that Bond (and Gag)_

Aang found Zuko's uncle to be a pleasant old man, if not a bit eccentric. Toph and he already seemed to have some sort of relationship (he didn't ask when or how, deciding they'd had enough news for a meanwhile), so they sat down for tea.

"I'm amazed my nephew could keep this secret for so long," Iroh said with the jolly tone he seemed to have taken on since the whole ordeal began. "He's never been particularly good at that."

"I knew Katara was sneaking off in the middle of the night," Toph said, "I just didn't know where."

Aang remained silent, glancing over at the chaos around them. Katara was yelling at Sokka, who was yelling at Zuko, who seemed absolutely shocked at the presence of his sister and her companions. (Granted, they _all_ had been, except for Iroh, who had chuckled almost menacingly. He'd then muttered something about "when Zuko's father finds out," sending the prince into hysterics.)

"So this is _really_ going to happen," the young Avatar murmured.

"By the looks of things, yes," the elderly man said, pouring a third cup for himself, and a second for Toph.

Toph did very little to hide her smirk, sipping down the tea.

"By the looks of things," she said, "they should've just eloped.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ties that Bond (and Gag)_

Zuko peered suspiciously at his sister's smile

"So… you're not going to kill me."

"Of course not, dear brother. This is a _happy _occasion. No one gets killed on _happy_ occasions."

"You've seriously gotta stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop with the creepy smile. It makes me think you're going to kill me."

"I told you. I'm _not_ going to kill you."

"…Why not?"

"Because, getting married seems like a far worse punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

_Ties that Bond (and Gag)_

Katara stopped her future husband. "So… hold up a second. We're gonna get married."

He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "That _was_ the general consensus."

"And when people get married, they usually inherit each other's families."

"…I guess so. Why?"

She thought hard for a moment. Zuko's amusement was subsided with a touch of worry.

"What?" he asked, prodding her slightly to get her attention.

"Nothing," she muttered. "It just… might be better if we called this off."

"What!"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "We could just have sex instead."

"WHAT?" cried a voice from the bushes. Both turned to face the direction the noise had come from, Katara obviously not amused.

"Sokka!" she shouted. "You have to stop stalking us!"

She turned back to Zuko.

"I am seriously considering that offer," he said.

**Notes:**

And this is the basis that this story was created. Should I do the wedding ceremony next?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I was totally going to do a fluffy chapter, but fuck it, I've got no brains. To make up for it, here's multiple chapters.

This one because Mai is awesome.

_Ties that Bond (and Gag)_

After the wedding, Mai was on a mad search for Ty Lee, absolutely bored to tears as the gathered kept trying not to kill each other. (Even the bride and groom were having trouble.) The little blind girl had warned her that searching for people had never ended well amongst their group, but the assassin needed _something_ to do.

So she went after Ty Lee, who had disappeared not long after the ceremony had been over. The acrobat had always been her only source for entertainment (right after her own experiments on herself and those around her. Still, gluing the bride to a tree did not seem the best way to celebrate.)

Besides, it was a relief to get away. The Water Tribe boy had been yelling all week long about his sister's choice in men (similar to her own, she was forced to admit, but only in privacy to the now-missing Ty Lee) and the amount of those hailing from the Fire Nation going up (her heritage was not her fault, she had complained, impassionate, the same night.) Not to mention the fact that both Katara and Zuko spent half the time sneaking off to make out (annoying, she had mentioned, but at least they knew where they were.)

So it was certainly a surprise when she found both the annoying boy and her best friend hiding in the very same spot the married couple took up, doing the very same activity.

Well, she said later that night, having no real reaction whatsoever, at least he has a better use for that mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ties that Gag (and Bond)_

Toph crawled over to Appa in the middle of the night with a look like she had just been through hell. The beast peeked open an eye as she climbed up its fur, hands feeling for the reigns as she took Aang's usual place.

"Alright, Appa," she murmured, half-asleep herself. "We're just gonna go for a little flight until the love birds conk out."

He gave a wide yawn, standing up to ready himself for flight. Toph was grateful when they were into the air, letting Appa stop every now and then to take a nap himself, while she tried to block out mental images twelve year old girls don't need.

By dawn, she'd actually managed to get an hour's worth of rest, and really hoped this wouldn't go on for much longer.

"They're a married couple," Iroh had assured her over a nice cup of tea. "It won't."


End file.
